


It's Kinky Up In Here!

by saturnwonder



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Body Swap, Bondage, Breeding, Claiming, Costume Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face Sitting, Fontcest, Incest, Inflation, Licking, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Masks, Multi, Multiple Partners, Praise Kink, Sanscest - Freeform, Scissoring, Spanking, Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles), Temperature Play, Tentacles, Weight Gain, Work sex, cross dressing, paint play, papcest - Freeform, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: Ship: Classic Fontcest (ut!Sans & ut!Papyrus)Tags: Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks | Claiming | IncestRequested: fr-e-sh--h-otca-ts (tumblr)Sans and Papyrus go to a Halloween Masquerade, and sexual frustrations hit high due to the need for intimacy without their alternates interrupting them.





	1. The Bat is Back!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and Welcome to Kinktober 2018! I'm your host, spoopywonder (aka saturnwonder), and we're going to have a ball! I am determined to complete this year, so please bare with me if I end up being late a day or two on some occasions. I will also be updating the **Relationships** and **Additional Tags** on an as need basis while putting the necessary tags in the Summary of each chapter so please pay attention to those!
> 
> Some of the days will be drawings, so for those chapters, I'll have a giant warning for **Visual Picture** so please be advised!
> 
>  
> 
> **EVERYTHING IS NSFW 18+ SO IF YOU'RE NOT LEGAL GET OUT PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

“SANS! PLEASE HURRY!”

“we have to check, paps. hol- mff!”

Sans was lifted and roughly shoved against the front door, keys dropping to the cement walkway as Papyrus took his mouth in a hungry kiss that had him seeing stars. The plastic of his mask pressed painfully against his nose ridge, but he could care less about it as long as he continued to get this type of handling from his brother. Since their alternates arrived, it was always rather difficult to get any time alone together. While the others didn’t seem to care how loud they were or who else was in the house, his little brother did, and it was a constant annoyance for the both of them when they’d be alone only to have someone either bursting through the front door or teleporting in randomly. It always caused Papyrus to stop any sexual activity instantly which would leave them both frustrated in more ways than one.

It wasn’t until news of a Halloween masquerade party hit the household that Sans went to Red, Stretch, and Mutt and told them that if he and his brother were disturbed in any way that they’d each have a very bad time. Unsure of the others, Sans knew that Pap preferred being intimate at home, where he was the most comfortable, and Sans would do anything he needed to to make sure any alone time they got was up to his mate's standards. After a bout of teasing from Red, they all agreed that the others would stay elsewhere for the night, anywhere not the house.

The best factor about the party, besides being able to FINALLY get some much needed alone time with Papyrus afterward, was that it was a masquerade party. Nothing like a bunch of look-alikes wearing masks and getting drunk just to end up going home with a different version of someone and Sans couldn’t wait to hear about the aftermath. He also would’ve preferred just sticking a piece of paper with holes to his skull, but Papyrus wouldn’t have it and insisted they get proper outfits. The shopping trip ended with both of them having masks and similar, but still entirely different, tuxes. 

Which Papyrus fully used to his advantage. He, of course, had chosen a mask of someone very respected (and tall) in one of his favorite human movies, _Phantom of the Opera _. The cape he decided to wear with his dashing tux gave him the ability to sneak up behind Sans at every possible moment to tease him: fingers running up his spine, ghosting over the back of his ribcage, even going so far as to pinch and caress the backs of his ilium and sacrum whenever they were seated. Sans hated not being able to return the favor, not wearing his mask choice’s main attire, which meant no cape to hide his hands.__

__The entire evening left Sans frazzled, unable to touch Papyrus in all the ways he hungered to; even dancing they had to behave since all the royals expected their subjects to in every which way, and that meant anything that isn’t innocent with their children present. He cursed internally to himself when Papyrus pulled him in close, his cape spinning around them to give but a second, hidden from everyone’s view, whispering near Sans’ ear hole, “Home,” and they were suddenly gone. Sans’ only concern as he finally had his hands entangled in his brother's coat was that Stretch and Blue had disappeared before they had…_ _

__Their kiss broke when Papyrus bent down for Sans’ keys, giving the shorter skeleton a moment to collect himself long enough to get them into the house. His worries were for not when a sticky note was left on the closet door from Stretch, a pun of encouragement if you will. It left Papyrus rolling his eyelights with a chuckle from Sans before being placed down onto the carpet of the living room._ _

__“As much as I want you brother, and to destroy you in that handsome attire, these outfits do not belong to us and we should… should… Sans, what are you doing?”_ _

__Sans had wholly unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie, trying his best to creep up on his lover on the stairs, fangs bared with a sinister grin, “i'm batsans, and i'm here to suck your noodle bro.”_ _

__“ARE YOU HONEST TO ASGORE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!”_ _

__“swiggity swooty, batsans comin for dat booty!”_ _

__“DON’T YOU TOUCH ME! NO SEX TONIGHT!”_ _

__There was no missing the hint of mischief in their connection as Sans chased Papyrus up the rest of the stairs, and into their bedroom, the taller nyeh’ing with playfulness as Sans all but tackled him onto the bed. Worries about the tuxedos became nonexistent as Sans ground himself against his lover's pelvis, swallowing all of Papyrus’ delicious moans and squeals that had Sans’ cock twitching in their confinement, their tongues dancing around the others with gasps and groans as they nearly tore the fabric from each other. There was no fighting how much they both missed each other while worshiping every bone that was revealed, through every magic-induced kiss, and every spine-rattling bite that left Papyrus wanting to be devoured and Sans the devourer._ _

__It took no effort pushing Sans onto his back, thinking they were going riding when instead Papyrus hovered over him, his shadow engulfing him with an intent that brought a pleasant chill down his spine. His pants were quickly removed, and a vibrant orange pussy was facing him, “leave the mask on, BatSans…”_ _

__“fuck, paps.” _i’m going to enjoy this_ _ _

__

__

__He led with his tongue, pulling Papyrus down hard over his mouth, groaning at the first tangy taste he had of him. He was soft, his lips swollen, and he flicked the tip of his tongue over his clit, once, and twice before snaking his magic between those two perfect lips and into his brother’s pussy._ _

__“Oh, oh… Sans, gods, yes… ah, ah… yes!” His response was outrageously seductive, the sounds of his moans taking its toll on Sans as an internal battle raged in him to go completely primal on Papyrus’ magic, either continuing to ravage his lover’s cunt with his mouth or throw him over to fuck him mercilessly with his cock. Either way, he wanted to fill him completely, in every sense of the word…_ _

__“More, Sans, more,” Papyrus whimpered. He rocked his pelvis into Sans’ mouth, his magic begging for Sans’s tongue to go deeper, his clit bumping into the nose tip of the mask Sans wore that caused him to stutter his movements with each thrust. That’s when he finally pushed his tongue deep inside him._ _

__His hoarse scream merged with the moans emitting from below and Sans flicked his tongue in and out of him, using the tip to tease the base of his clit as it rubbed against his mask before plunging back inside. The sheer intensity had Sans growling into him, his hands griping Papyrus’ ilium pressing him harder onto his mouth, sending Papyrus into a sobbing orgasm._ _

__Sans didn’t let his darling brother settle down, carefully moving him onto his back and nearly tearing the front of his rental pants off to release his leaking cock. Papyrus stared at it as if it were a blessing from some higher entity, his still fluttering walls begging to wrap around Sans in their sensitivity. And that’s precisely what he got when Sans pistoned into him with a quick snap of his hips._ _

__“oh, fuck yes,” Sans hissed through clenched teeth, Papyrus instantly wrapped around him crying out as he set a grueling pace. Sans didn’t know how long he could hold out, so many times he’d come close only not to get released and have to calm his mate down, lying to Papyrus that he was fine when in reality he was blue balling it for months. He deserved all of him, every drop, every slick of cum that coursed through his bones._ _

__“Sans…” he gasped his name, eyelights glittering, mask more than halfway off from the rough thrusts._ _

__“papy, please…” Sans desperately pleaded with him, panting rigid, when that familiar and glorious feeling of his pussy spasming around his cock hit him like a truck. “oh gods, yes,” he moaned it; cutting the cord entirely of his control as he and Papyrus came together, curses flying from his mouth as Papyrus mewled._ _

__Oh, Toriel, how he had needed this after so many times of being unfulfilled and unsatisfied, how Sans had been left the same way without any chance of relief. Now, as his mind became hazy, his soul pulsed in time with Sans’, and his bones humming in satisfaction. He tried to snuggle against Sans, but instead, he was flipped over onto his sternum, a deep growl coming from above him. “Brother?”_ _

__“remember the safe word?”_ _

__“Y-yes, but what are-”_ _

__“good. i’m going to pump you so fucking full of my cum that you can’t move. you’ll be so bloated with my magic you’ll look like you’re with child. my child. because you’re mine, papyrus.”_ _

__Papyrus moaned his approval, gazing back at his brother with eyelights full of lust and love at Sans’ claim of him. He gasped as he lifted his leg and slowly, oh so slowly, Sans slid into him, filling him again so that he felt so completely full that he couldn’t breathe._ _

__They continued throughout the night like this, Sans driving himself home inside his mate’s cunt, making Papyrus scream and call for him through pants and moans of pleasure. Every time Sans would cum Papyrus’ ecto magic would expand just a little more, enough so that by morning Sans kept true to his word and had bloated his brother so full that the swell of his ‘stomach’ kept the taller monster from getting up. Seeing how inflated Paps was made Sans’ soul swell happily._ _

__“Saaaaans…”_ _

__“shhh, you did so well paps. so well.” Sans kissed the other's skull tenderly, rubbing the ecto flesh that held his magic with small circles and just loving the monster he was spooning. Papyrus’ mask had been lost somewhere in the room, but his mask sat on the floor facing them. Sans chuckled and nuzzled into his perfect mate._ _

__“batsans got the booty.”_ _


	2. Claim With a Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: SwapFell Red Sans and Papyrus (sfcest)  
> Tags: Watersports | Light BDSM | Incest   
> Word Count: 1,804  
> Requested by **skelelexiunderlord** on tumblr.
> 
> "The set up: Mutt (swapfell papyrus) is by himself for the week because Black is on a training retreat with Alphys. Mutt takes full advantage of his Lord’s absence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, everyone! So we're finally on day 2 of kinktober, and I'm sorry it took me a few days to get it done and up. To be perfectly honest this was very difficult for me to write, not only for the watersports kink but also because I'm not super familiar with the SwapFell Red brothers. I know their mannerisms from reading other works, but when it came to new kinks I wasn't able to imagine it any other way than how I wrote it.
> 
> Please note that I have this more tame than what you'd expect. For a lot of watersport fics, I saw they were more along the lines of "OMG YOU PEE'D FUCK ME" instead of a more curious/cautious approach. Because of this, I had to pretty much set a headcannon for myself xD
> 
> This was a huge challenge, and along with being sick and even more family drama, I was able to get this done. HUZZAH! I hope everyone enjoys!

It wasn’t often that any additional training outside of the usual for the Royal Guard took place. Sans and Alphys kept the troops in tip-top shape for her Royal Highness, yet the Queen had been on horrible edge, so much so that she would lose her calm and cool composure when addressing her court at the slightest hint of bad news from her guard. With indications from her advisors that some additional training for the Captain and her lieutenant would be best Queen Toriel ordered them both to the Capital.

The week-long training retreat didn’t allow for any outsiders, which included Papyrus. Though he was Sans’ right hand, and private guard dog, he knew better than to break an order, which left him to himself alone in their home. Sans himself gave one specific order: No masturbating until he returned. 

Not like it was a problem. Papyrus had gone days before without touching himself, as always at his little lord’s order, but that was while he was able to distract himself by going to Muffet’s or by working. He was to stay put and “GET HIS SHIT TOGETHER” as Sans so harshly put it while his things were loaded to be delivered to the castle.

“m’lord, if i may-”

“YOU MAY NOT! YOU KNOW FULLY WELL THE QUEEN’S VOICE IS LAW. ANY INSUBORDINATION WILL MORE THAN LIKELY HAVE EITHER OF US DUSTED…” Sans yanked on Papyrus’ jacket, the hood covering their faces long enough for Sans to express himself out of view, “I will return to you, be a good boy,” before growling and screaming in his face “YOU DARE DISOBEY THE QUEEN MUTT?!”

“no, m’lord. never.”

“SO STAY HERE LIKE THE ROYAL DOG YOU ARE! I WILL RETURN IN A WEEK, SO I BETTER NOT FIND ANYTHING OUT OF ORDER ON MY RETURN, UNDERSTOOD?”

“yes, m’lord.”

The cart and his Sans left then, and Papyrus returned to the house, the first day leaving him nervous for his lord. He wanted to check on him, protect him, dust anyone that so much laid a hand on him, but Sans would detect his magic signature near instantly, and there would be hell to pay for disobeying. And it wouldn’t be the type of hell he craved.

By the end of day two, he had received word that Sans and Alphys had arrived at the capital the night before. From there he kept to his room and imagined how his lord looked while training; magic sweat beading his brow and the muscles of his ecto flesh, his determination at besting that bitch of a Captain while she worked at getting around his superior defenses. The imagery alone was enough to make him whine, and he cursed to himself as he felt the heat of his arousal form. 

“and then red thought it’ll be great too- hey slim, ya alright?” Stretch’s concerned tone reached Papyrus through the speaker, startling him from his thoughts and discomfort of thinking about Sans again. He shifted on his bed and tried to bring his attention back to whatever his Swapverse copy was going on about,

“hmm? what about em?”

“geez man, you’ve been in and out of it the entire time. tryin’ ta tell ya that edgy mclord was gone for the week and told red he had to behave himself if ya catch my drift.”

This easily caught Papyrus’ attention and he scowled at the thought of even wanting to know what his brother’s copy ended up doing, and yet… “and? we all know red well enough can’t keep it to ‘imself.”

“that’s the thing, he did! lost 20g to that fucker cause he would piss himself anytime he wanted to shake one out! said somethin’ about it feelin-”

Papyrus had more than enough of that conversation and promptly hung up. He might have been his brother's dog, but he’d never go as far as full on wetting himself. Shaking his skull at the obscurity, he tossed his cell to the floor and decided that a good nap would help, getting comfortable enough on his mattress and letting his sockets relax. He could totally do this…

There’s only so much that napping could do. By day four Papyrus was quickly losing his mind, having done everything he could think of that was short of lifting a phalange to the provoked amber magic stirring in his coccyx. From _accidentally_ rutting against the arm of the couch to _accidentally_ bumping into the corner of the kitchen counter to _accidentally_ rubbing himself on Sans’ pillow, his bones continued burning with a dire desire to extinguish them. He had always been able to hold off touching himself when Sans was around, but this, this was a form of torture that would bring any monster to their knees. At least that’s what it felt like to the tall skeleton as he laid uncovered on his mattress with his cell.

Why the fuck was he ‘researching’ this? It was disgusting, humiliating, and yet… he couldn’t stop thinking about it, not since the dream last night,

_”You don’t ask questions here. I do,” Sans ordered evenly as he twisted Papyrus’ floating ribs harshly. His deep raspberry rich eyelights danced as he watched the squirming figure in front of him, a smirk highlighting his skull. “What’s wrong? Having a little problem, are we?” He slipped his boot between the taller’s legs and adjusted it against the bulge of magic pressing hard against the fabric of Papyrus’ pants, who whined at the pressure. He swore that the smirk on Sans’ face was becoming a permanent fixture, those sharp teeth a bright contrast to the reddish magic engulfing his skull in an even heated blush._

_“please, m’lord, let me use the toilet,” he begged as he felt the urge to urinate increase. Sans laughed, pulling his foot from his cock to walk around and bend over him, running his hand over his ecto flesh and down into his pants, kneading the base of his shaft roughly. He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting into his lord’s palm hard, before quickly clamping his thighs closed._

_“I’m not stopping you from going.”_

_Papyrus panted and whined against the pumping of his cock, Sans moving at a medium pace. He was enjoying the feeling of it twitching in his hand with how hard the other was. He was oh so curious to see just how tightly his dear dog was holding back, slipping the taller monsters pants down enough to sneak a phalange into his ass, surprised by how tightly his dog was squeezing it._

_Fuck, Papyrus never felt so dirty, and he shook his head as he fought to keep himself from losing his will to hold the piss in, but the finger inside of him felt so good as it wiggled and pumped him from behind while the hand at his front tightened around the base. The pressure was too good, and there was no warning when his lord brushed against something inside him that forced Papyrus into arching his back with a howl,_

_“no!”_

_The thought of feeling embarrassed was nothing like the shame Papyrus felt as he involuntarily let go, a massive stream shooting from the head of his dick and up only to fall back and hit him where his abdomen would be. The piss dribbled down his sides and thighs, eventually running over Sans’ hand that still had a finger embedded inside his ass. His other hand was soaked._

_“You are disgusting, though I couldn’t think any less, could I? Not only did you piss yourself, but you pissed all over my floor and me…” He brought his hand up to Papyrus’ teeth, the smell hitting his nasal cavity hard, assaulting him, and he turned his skull away, humiliation coloring his face. Sans lowered his eyelights questioningly. “Are you disobeying a direct order?”_

_An orange tongue snaked out and wrapped around the fingers presented to him…_

Already he was feeling the tightness in his bones, the thrill from reliving his dream, accepting that he dared himself to try. He’d clean everything up later, still having time to do so before Sans got home. His curiosity was too high at this point. So much so that he was so close to letting go.

“PAPYRUS! THE HOUSE IS A FUCKING DISASTER! HOW IN THE HELL YOU COULD DESTROY EVERYTHING IN FOUR DAMN DAYS?!”

Papyrus never sat up so fast in his life, sockets flying open to see his brother in the doorway of his room, back early from his training. He threw his feet over the side to stand and instantly thought against it, knocking his knees together. Sans stormed into the room and gripped Papyrus by his shirt collar down, so they were face to face, “WHAT THE EVER LIVING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME?!”

He didn’t have time! He couldn’t stop the impending doom that flowed freely into his pants, the warmth spreading like wildfire over his pelvis. His pants couldn’t soak up all the liquid, and it drowned into his mattress, and what little couldn’t be ended up dribbling down his legs and onto the floor. Papyrus’ eyelights went out, staring at his brother in complete and total shock as to what happened, and even more so when Sans cocked a bone brow at him before sniffing the air, his face twisting into its own shock after glancing at his pants and then the floor.

They stayed quiet. Neither said a word until Sans released the shirt and started walking out, Papyrus jumping up to follow, eager to explain himself. His soul was pounding from his humiliation and, for once in so long tears prick his sockets. His self-deserved anger masked the feelings of excitement and relief. That was until Sans turned into their playroom and ordered him to his knees on the floor, Papyrus obliging. He ignored the expected wet tightness rubbing painfully against his bones and erection.

What he wasn’t expecting was the kiss to his crown, and after daring to look up, lusty eyelights gazing down at him with a blush. “Did you follow my orders?”

“y-yes, m’lord.”

“Not once?”

“no.”

Sans could tell. He could always tell, and he knelt in front of him, tilting his skull up, “Your punishment, for the _mess_ you left-,” Papyrus winced, “will be to clean the house top to bottom tomorrow. Am I understood?”

“yes, m’lord.”

“Your reward shall be worth your obedience, Papyrus…” He looked at him silently for a moment, questioning. “Do you want this?” he asked. Papyrus nodded his head. “I can’t hear you.”

“yes. please, sans…”

“I am yours for tonight. Do as you want,” he pressed a hand to his brother's clothed erection, earning a hiss, “and I mean anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my writing/art? Check out my 18+ tumblr https://saturnartandstories.tumblr.com/


	3. Bend it Like it's Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Demon Bendy and Bard (OC)  
> Tags: Temperature Play | BDSM | Male/Male  
> Word Count: 969  
> Requested by theladyjessm (tumblr) ladyjessm (a03) "Bard/Bendy temperature play"
> 
> “Are you sure about thisss?” The demon’s voice dragged on like water hissing on a skillet, the sound of the letter being dragged on until it simmered out with a light crackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running full steam ahead! Getting these out slowly but surely, so we'll see if I can ever catch up xD
> 
> Wanted to let peeps know that theladyjessm is the lovely writer I beta for on her story "Freedom of Your Own" here on archive and it would be totally rad if you go check out her work! Her skills are awesome and she's a total sweetheart! Just make sure you mind the tags for her story. There's a lot of them!! <333
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492276/chapters/28436828

“Are you sure about thisss?” The demon’s voice dragged on like water hissing on a skillet, the sound of the letter being dragged on until it simmered out with a light crackle. He and his lover were deep within the old animation studio, long after Henry’s return and escape, where they were relaxing on the nest Bendy had made from fabric scraps from around the studio. Bard, after seeing Bendy’s ‘bed,’ brought him a comforter that matched the random colors. It made the old broken studio homier.

“Of course I am. I’m interested to see how hot it can go and how much I can handle.”

_Smug asshole._

“But what if you get hurt?”

“Why we have a safeword. Don’t worry,” the skeleton nuzzled the inked face of the demon and breathed in, a sigh of contentment whistling faintly through his teeth, looking like a boney angel, “I trust you and your judgment like I hope you trust me and mine.” 

Issuing his own sigh, Bendy pulled Bard into straddling his lap. There’s heat in the studio, but not like this, and he still feels unsure and complicated in what Bard was asking of him. He was asking the ink demon to hurt him, with himself, in ways he only used in defense before. And even though they had discussed it in length, and they both gave the okay… why was he feeling so conflicted on continuing?

“It’ll be fine. I trust you…” With that, Bard pulls his shirt over his head, his bones flexing in ways that make Bendy curious, and drops it to the floor. He calmly places his hands over the ink demon’s black claws, slowly guiding them to rest on the back of his ribcage, a warm breath of relief falling to the nape of Bendy’s neck.

Bendy feels confident enough to continue and starts running his hands over Bard’s back, pausing to feel the pulse and rattle of each bone along his ribcage, shoulders, and spine. He’s soon trailing his sharp fingertips down to where it meets his iliac crests, the feel of his claws sending pleasant shivers through Bard. A chuckle later and he hits where his spine ends and where his tailbone touches, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath when Bard hisses a moan of approval. Between all the gentle touches the skeleton still hadn’t noticed how warm his hands had gotten.

“Lay againsssssst me,” Bendy cooed against Bard’s skull, who immediately complied when he let his full body weight drop suspectedly. He seemed like an eager child on Christmas, excitement radiating from his soul and full on smiling into the goop that was his shoulder. “Green.”

Purring at his mates enthusiasm, Bendy allowed his hands to continue heating, the inky goo barely bubbling before twisting his hand to let the first couple droplets to fall onto Bard’s spine. But as soon as the ink hit bone Bard arched his back with a gasp that panicked Bendy into nearly calling their safeword, that was until Bard let out a satisfied moan that hit Bendy’s arousal like a slap in the face.

“Again! Please, again! It feels so good!”

Bendy chuckled at his mate, increasing the heat to his hands yet again where the ink dribbled down his arm like fresh candle wax. He let them continue to flow and fall from his elbow, a drop hitting Bard’s shoulder blade and another his ribs. Another loud moan rang in his head from Bard, his voice like a song that he’d play for him and him alone, and he thrusted upward against Bard’s clothed pelvis.

A warm, deep chuckle filled the skeleton’s earhole, “You haven’t felt good yet, fluffy. Turn around in my lap with your back facing me.”

He did so, frantic in his yearning to feel more of what his inky mate promised him, and after he settled himself back against Bendy’s chest, a single drop landed on his sternum. Its heat, along with a thrust of Bendy’s semi harden cock, sent the skeleton’s magic ablaze and forming, now tight in his pants. A pleased sound escaped the form behind him, and Bard’s face was cupped with a free hand and turned, his head twisted enough for Bendy to bend over his shoulder and capture his mouth in a kiss. Their tongues merged, and he shifted his body enough where Bendy could easily bring his molten hand down to unzip those confining pants, a near scream forced into his mouth when Bard jerked into the heat of that glorious hand.

“Bard? BAR-”

“GREEN! NIGHT LIGHT GREEN! HAAAAAA DON’T STOP!”

Bendy growled and gripped onto his lover tightly, teeth grazing his neck while tearing the fabric from the other, hand quick to engulf the magic begging, pleading, wanting to be seared by his powers intensity. The smaller monster was quick to wrap his arms behind him and around his neck, crying out to the pleasurable pain laced with the added pressure that now developed his cock. Bendy wasted no time in adding his own cock between Bard’s femurs to start pumping himself along with Bard. It was all like a dream.

One last time Bendy stole Bard’s mouth, over and over again matching his tongue to his hand, tasting him, drinking in his sweetness and desire. And as his body began to shake under his larger form, Bard suckled on the tip of Bendy’s tongue, making him euphoric. Then it ended like a dream, the force of their orgasms almost warding off the pure pleasure running through them and too soon collapsed onto the nest. The last thing Bendy heard was Bard whispering his name into his mouth, the body under him shifting to fall quickly asleep to place kisses to his shoulder. With a hum, they both drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my writing/art? Check out my 18+ tumblr https://saturnartandstories.tumblr.com/


	4. Spankith Me Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: UnderFell Sans and Female Reader  
> Tags: Spanking | Male/Female  
> Word Count: 775  
> Requested by staryfoxchild (tumblr)
> 
> "4, Spankings, fell sans x reader"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY WROTE SOMETHING!
> 
> I'm so sorry for not keeping up on this like I wanted and said I would. There's really no excuse 'sides real life kicking my ass. Between work, the holidays, and my grandfather's passing in 2018 it's been on hell of a ride. Hopefully, I can get back into doing this. Just, I'll update when I finish one.
> 
> I hope you like it stary bb!! <33

“come on, sweetheart. i know yer can hit harder than that.”

Tears welled up in your eyes, your fingers laced together and shaking as you paced the kitchen. You thought you could do this but you were wrong. You couldn’t do this. The intent to bring your mate pain was different than when you would playfully smack his shoulder at one of his silly puns or pranks. The gesture was always done harder than what you did just now, but this was different in every sense!

“I know that, but I don’t want to accidentally hurt you...”

Red, meanwhile, huffed and continued to lounge on top of the table, his feet barely dangling off the floor. His magic was formed into a delicious plump ass in his excitement for the treatment you were wanting to issue over him, yet he had a feeling in the back of his mind that it was a little too good to be true. You were too kind a soul, and as he expected, you couldn’t go through with hurting him on purpose. 

Red had been against it, at first, but knowing his mate well enough you would have continued to assure him you could do anything with your high sense of determination to make everyone, including him, proud. He knew if he was going to help break your shell of insecurities he’d have to get mean.

Fuck, he hated making you upset…

He looked over his shoulder at you, his left eyelight ablaze with blood red, expression soft yet intense, “look, dollface, i know yer said yer could, and i don’t doubt that, but yer not one to be rough.”

You were slightly taken aback at his words. “I can be plenty rough. Don’t assume I can’t be.” Your face tilted upwards, arms crossing over your chest defensively. You never liked being told you couldn’t do something by anyone other than yourself, and you most certainly didn’t like when others saw it as weakness. That wasn’t to say Red saw it as weakness. You just hated disappointing him when you couldn’t give him what he wanted, especially when it came to physical kinks of his.

“not assumin. i know yer can’t. if yer can’t stomach giving a good beatin’, yer can lemme up and we’ll figure sumthin out yer can handle.”

Red all but had to wait.

For a moment, the truth sorely tempted you. You could allow this, allow Red to take you by the hand and gently pull you towards the stairs and to your shared room. All you had to do was say your shared safeword, and Red would take care of you while his needs were left unsatisfied. Again. You’d end up quietly crying yourself to sleep, ashamed of yourself for taking Red for granted like all the other times…

You closed your eyes and tried to steady yourself by picturing the face of pleasure you had grown to love of your mate. The way his strong jaw bone would grow slack and hang open as a sudden chill would be swept through his entire body by your touch. And the way he begged and pleaded for you when you took him fully in your mouth and swallowed. You want to hear him cry your name in a way only you could.

And. You. Would!

Movement caught your eye as he went to move off the table, the end of the sharp wood edge seeming to hurt the ecto flesh around his waist and ‘gut’ from laying there so long, but before you could stop yourself you were pressing down on his back, his shoulder blades shifting as he stopped and turned his left shoulder up to get a better look at you.

“Color.”

“doll, it’s alri-”

“Color. You don’t want me to repeat myself Red.”

You felt the shiver that ran down his spine at your tone. It was a start and it pleased you that you were doing something right. That was until his ass shifted under your hand and he wiggled his bonebrows at you. Cocky bastard. You really needed to change that as you rose your own brow at him.

“green.”

It came without warning; thunder cracked through the kitchen followed by a series of curses from the skeleton under your hand. Your bout of confidence teetered on the edge of near panic, leaning down to check on him until your eye caught the split second drip of red magic fall from Red’s hardened cock. He honest to god liked it and your confidence rushed back tenfold, “Sounds like someone is enjoying his punishment. Let’s see if I can change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my writing/art? Check out my 18+ tumblr https://saturnartandstories.tumblr.com/
> 
> I now have a SFW blog at https://saturnwonder.tumblr.com/


End file.
